Techniques for joining adjacent laminated composite structures are known in the prior art. However, prior art techniques generally require insertion of fastening elements such as screws, bolts or rivets through the structure with consequent weakening in the joint area. One objective of the present invention is to provide a technique for adhesively joining adjacent metal-polymer-metal laminate sections that does not require penetration by additional fastening elements through the structure.
Another prior art joining technique requires lapping or doubling of adjacent laminate sections, thereby increasing stiffness in the joint area. A second objective of the present invention is to provide a joining technique not requiring the laminate sections to be lapped in the joint area.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a laminate having improved impact strength compared with laminates penetrated by through fasteners. The laminate of the invention is also expected to have improved tensile strength and compressive strength.
Some prior art references disclosing joining techniques for laminated composite structures are Morrison et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,676; Eichler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,121; Olson U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,316; Hoelzinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,237; and Aristodimou U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,825. None of these references discloses or suggests a metal-polymer-metal laminate made by adhesively joining adjacent laminate sections as claimed herein.
Additional objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description.